In Memory of You
by 4RAINYNITE
Summary: Gatomon reflects on Wizardmon and Kari and how much they mean to her. First Digimon fanfic.


Gatomon's POV

I can't believe it has been this long.

The summer sun was beaming down in Tokyo, Japan. It was probably the hottest day this summer, but it didn't bother me, only one thing bothered me today. Today was the anniversary of the greatest digimon that ever lived and my best friend… Wizardmon. I still remember our last moment together.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

"GRISLY WING!" Myotismon screamed his attack headed for me and Kari.

Myotismon how I HATE him, after all he has done to me. He abused me, broke me, and made me forget who I really was all because of my eyes. Because of him I became evil and worked under him, I will never forgive him for the deeds he did to me.

Suddenly a force came in front of us that protected us from his attack, but that force was my dear friend Wizardmon.

Before our very eyes Wizardmon was killed by Myotismon's attack, his hat flew off his head and he fell to the ground. Kari and I rushed to his body telling him he would be okay.

"Are you alright Gatomon?" How could you say that you were the one who was attacked, you were the one who was in pain.

"You saved me… I'm sorry." It was all my fault, I was the one who was supposed to protect Kari not you.

"About what?" You asked.

"Sorry I got you involved in this!" Tears were now coming down my face you got hurt because of me.

"Don't be sorry. I don't have any regrets, if I haven't met you my life wouldn't have no meaning. I'm glad that you and I were friends."

Did I really mean that much to you? You meant so much to me since you were my only friend I guess it would be visa versa.

"That's forever." I cried looking at you with your eyes full of joy.

"Thank you for everything, Gatomon." Those were your very last words, the words I will never forget.

Kari was begging for you to wake up by then I knew you were gone. Suddenly a bright light had shown from our digivice, DemiDevimon let go of it. Tai caught the digivice and threw it to Kari. Suddenly a new power was coming over me I was about to digivolve to my ultimate level.

Gatomon digivolve to…

I began to transform. My figure was changed to that of a young woman, my catlike features disappeared, and clothes formed on my new body, wings started to sprout from my back. Before I knew it I wasn't a cat anymore I was now an angel.

Angewomon

Everyone around me was surprised by my evolution, but only one thing was on my mind right now.

"Myotismon, you've tried to destroy the digidestin and attempted to conquer earth. In doing so you ruined the lives of digimon and humans alike how can you justify yourself?"

How dare you say it was your destiny to destroy two worlds and have no regret for the things you have done, you will pay for all you have done to me, both the human and digital world, and most importantly Wizardmon. You tried to attack me but my attack was faster.

"HEAVEN'S CHARM" I sent an energy field around us all that paralyzed you and strengthen my friends. They gave their powers to me forming an arrow.

"CELESTIAL ARROW!" My arrow launched at you finale destroying you as you did my friend and many others. I finale did it I got rid of the one who brought pain and misery to us all and tried to destroy us for now.

* * *

><p>End flashback<p>

'I will never forget you Wizardmon and the gift that you gave me.' I said in my mind.

"Gatomon are you okay?" I turn around to see Jim and Alex, Kari and Ken's twin boys. Jim the eldest looked more like Ken but his hair was a lighter purple and Alex looked more like Kari sometimes I mistake him for her which makes him mad.

"I'm fine." I said still getting down off the balcony wall.

"We got a surprise for you!" Alex said smiling with his bright brown eyes he really was Kari's son.

"Please tell me you didn't make another pudding bomb to bring for show and tell." I said unenthusiastic.

It wasn't that the boys were bad or anything they were pretty much pranksters since Tai told them all the things he did when he was their age…I'll never forgive Tai for telling them about adding soda to milk prank he did to his and Kari's pet cat when he was a boy.

"Nope, we worked hard on it." Jim said pulling a picture from behind his back.

It was the most beautiful thing I ever saw in crayon. It was a picture of me, Kari (as a little girl), and Wizardmon. I took the picture from Jim's hands and looked down at the handmade gift.

"Thanks boys, I don't know what to say." I said tears almost forming in my eyes that I hide from the twins.

"Just say thank you, that's what mom and dad tell us to do." Alex said smiling at me.

"Thanks this means a lot to me." I said as I hugged the two.

"Jim, Alex, we're ready to go!" Ken shouted to us leave the balcony.

"Coming!" The twins said in unison.

* * *

><p>Down the parking lot<p>

"Kari, are you sure you want to sit in the passenger seat?" Ken asked Kari now two months pregnant.

"Ken don't be a worrywart I'm fine." Kari said with her hand on her stomach, she was the same old Kari never wanting anyone to worry about her.

We finally made it to the Fuji TV station Wormmon and I put on our hoodies so everyone would think we were just children.

"You guys finally made it!" We saw Tai and Sora with their son and daughter, with Agumon and Biyomon.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." Kari said to her brother. Soon everyone arrived and we were ready to see an old friend again.

All was quiet this was the last place I saw Wizardmon, we placed many beautiful flowers around the glass windows, I then pulled out the picture Jim and Alex made for me and put it near one of the many roses.

"What's that Gatomon?" Wormmon asked me pointing to the picture.

"Jim and Alex made it for me." I answered shyly.

"WOW, is that me?" Kari said looking down at the picture. "It looks beautiful boys!"

Kari put her hands on her sons' shoulders.

"Yeah, great to see you two do something besides playing pranks on people." Tai said smiling.

"And who do you think taught them those pranks Tai?" Ken said with a smirk on his face that made everyone laugh. I was still looking at the photo the twins gave me it's that amount of kindness they have that reminds me of Kari.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

I can't believe I have to do this; I have to work twice as hard to find the eighth child since the digimon I hired failed me and DemiDevimon on my tail every two seconds. There's a bunch of stupid kids on this planet how am I suppose to find the eighth child whoever he or she is. I then noticed a little girl chasing after a cat it must belong to her since she was shouting out her name. This was my chance I wasn't going to let her get away she might be the eighth child. We then walked past each other like strangers would do.

"What a funny looking kitty." She said I am not funny looking you're the one wearing a stupid scarf in this heat. Then again you humans dress all weird like: that boy with the turtleneck with no sleeves, that other boy who was dressed for a chess club meeting, the boy with that stupid hat, the girl dressed as a cowgirl, the girl with a helmet on, the kid with the laptop on his back as if he was a turtle, and the boy with the enormous hairdo.

"Hi there, are you a friend of Agumon?" WHAT how do you know about my enemy? "Are you one of them?"

"Meow, meow." That was all I could think of doing. The girl then kneeled down to my level and asked.

"What's your name?" I just continued meowing than ran away. "Wait don't go!" She begged me to stay but I kept running.

'So she knows about Agumon, is it possible this little squirt is the eighth child?' I asked myself as I followed her. What was a little girl her age running around the city for isn't she worried about being kidnapped or something? I followed her to what seemed to be an apartment building.

"Hey, I know your there!" She shouted at me. "You can come in if you want to, mom's not home." What kind of mother leaves her child alone, humans are worse than I thought. I walk inside the apartment to see the little girl watching TV without a care in the world; this is my moment to attack.

'She's isn't so bad for, a human. Better company than some digimon that's for sure. Still, orders are orders. And I'm not going to let the eighth child get away.' I thought to myself as I readied my claws for attack.

"Hi!" She caught me off guard. "Come here." She said like she wanted to pet me or something, I fell back in the most embarrassing way before leaving. She asked me if I would come back at that I ran away.

'Sweet kid, it's a shame I have to kill her. And her scarf isn't so stupid after all.'

* * *

><p>End flashback<p>

"Gatomon we're ready to go." Kari said putting her hand on my shoulder.

The car ride was quiet but the rest of the day wasn't soon it was time for everyone to go to sleep I went outside to the balcony to get some air before going to bed myself.

* * *

><p>? POV<p>

I look around to many beautiful flowers surround me but the one thing that really caught my eye was the picture. It looked like Gatomon, Kari, and I, the twins were probably told what I looked like since they never meet me. I soon arrived to where Gatomon lived now she was asleep on the bookshelf where a normal cat would sleep. She looked very peaceful in her slumber I wish I could wake her up and tell her how much I miss her but it's probably for the best that I leave my present behind for her to remember me by.

Gatomon's POV

"UUUGGGHH!" I forgot to close the curtains again. Before I could get up to shut the curtains from the sun's blinding light, I felt something sharp touch my paws. My eyes widen to see the picture Jim and Alex made for me only it was framed with a note by the glass. I opened it up and read it 'Thank you for being my friend Gatomon.' It read. But who could've sent me it?


End file.
